Entre la espada y la sarten
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: Ambos son apuestos, sexys, dedicados, leales y por sobre todo muy buenos en la cama. Teniendo a dos hombres casi perfectos a su merced, a quien eligiria la arqueologa ? Estaba, literalmente entre la espada y la sarten.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, este cap es muy cortito pero si les gusta subo el primer cap ya que esta es una introduccion. Espero que les guste dejen reviews ! A leer !.

**Introduccion**:

Era un día de unos aproximados 38º grados de calor, era el tercer día de Robin dentro de la tripulación.

El ambiente en el barco era calmado, iban navegando lentamente debido a que no había viento y no tenían prisa para nada.

Nami se paseaba por la cubierta con su ultra-archí-mega-híper-mini bikini, Sanji estaba más que agradecido a este clima ya que tenía a su adorada pelinaranja vestida con esas mínimas telas.

Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan eres tan hermosa, perfecta, única...-_decía con ojos de corazón y cara de pervertido_

Nami solo sonrió y siguió su camino hasta una hamaca.

Esta de más decir que Sanji estaba contentísimo de ver a Nami vestida de esa forma, pero lo que lo puso más feliz todavía fue ver a la morena pasearse con un mini bikini parecido al de Nami y con un pareo.

El rubio se quedo estático.

Que Robin era hermosa era un hecho, en tan solo 3 días todos lo habían notado, pero era tan enigmática, tan sensual, tan reservada, tan, tan...

Cook-san.._.-decía la morena en señal de saludo_

Luego de unos segundos Sanji salió de su trance.

**Sanji:** Robi-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Te ves hermosa mi morenazaaa!..-

Robin le sonrió.

La morena siguió su camino pasando por frente del rubio, que no pudo evitar seguir con sus ojos el contoneo de las caderas, y ese trasero tan firme moverse frente a él, casi no lo podía resistir, sentía un calor dentro de el que conocía muy bien. Por algún motivo sentía ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y-

**Zoro:** Ero-Cook..._-decía pasando 'casualmente' a su lado_

**Sanji:** Que dijiste marimo mierdoso?

**Zoro:** E-r-o c-o-o-k. Ahora me entendiste?

**Sanji:** Quieres pelea?-

**Zoro:** Si tu quieres cejas diana...-

* * *

La noche había caído al Sunny, y con ella todos los mugiwaras desparramados sobre la cubierta debido al alcohol.

Habían hecho una fiesta con motivo de celebrar la llegada de Robin al barco, nadie se opuso, y aunque lo hicieran, esta era una orden del capitán, mejor dicho, un capricho.

El peliverde que seguía bebiendo a sus anchas, paso por el medio de todos sus camarada dormidos y se recargo sobre el mástil.

Puso una mano tras su nuca y con la otra le dio un largo trago a su botella.

El espadachín estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho unos pasos tras él, rápidamente se puso en guardia, desvaino una Katana y la coloco en el cuello de su asechador.

Kenshi-san, baja eso.._.-decía una voz femenina muy calmada_

**Zoro:** Tsk, mujer, como se te ocurre aparecerte así, creía que dormías_..-decía volviéndose a sentar_

**Robin:** Fufufufu siento haberte asustado Kenshi-san...-

'Kenshi-san' esa palabra le resonaba en el cerebro, no porque nunca se lo hubieran dicho sino porque el tono que utilizaba Robin era sugestivo tirando a sensual y a la vez peligroso.

**Robin:** Te molesta que me quede bebiendo contigo Kenshi-san._..-decia sentandose a su lado_

**Zoro**: Ya te sentaste._..-decia pasandole una botella_

El peliverde de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, le daba la impresión que estaba tomando lentamente y movía sensualmente sus labios solo para él, y al no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, más bien lo disfrutaba.

Pero lo que ya no pudo soportar fue ver una gota traviesa de sake que se resbalaba de la boca de la arqueóloga y que entraba sin permiso alguno entre medio de sus pechos.

La morena sintió la mirada de este sobre ella.

**Robin:** Sucede algo kenshi-san?

**Zoro:** No, mejor me voy a dormir.

**Robin:** Hasta mañana entonces...-decia con una ligera sonrisa

**Zoro:** Lo mismo digo...-

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Les gusto ? Si ? No ? Dejen su opinion :)))

Saludos nakamas ! Y gracias por leer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: ¿Jugamos?**

Si mal no recordaba era la noche más aburrida que había vivido en el Merry.

Se encontraba solo haciendo de vigilante, mientras todos incluidos el marimo andaban por la isla.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro y siguió cocinando el pastel de mandarinas que sería una sorpresa para su adorada pelinaranja.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto el sonido de unos pasos hasta que entraron a la cocina.

Se dio media vuelta para confirmar la presencia que había sentido, y para su alegría se trataba de su adorada Robin-Chwan!

Robin-chwaaaan._..-decía el enamoradizo cocinero adoptando su forma de gusano con ojos de corazón_

Cook-san._..-decía sonriendo_

**Sanji**: creía que estabas de paseo con Nami-san...-

**Robin:** Así es, estábamos comprando ropa pero luego me aburrí y me vine para aquí, sabes esta isla no tiene nada atractivo, no te estás perdiendo de nada Cook-san...pero si quieres puedes ir y yo me quedare cuidando el barco...-

Sanji estaba a punto de aceptar aquella oferta, si bien ella había dicho que la isla no tenía nada atractivo había algo que en todas las islas había, un cabaret, donde el rubio tenía sus pequeñas escapaditas.

Pero desistió, sería algo muy tonto de su parte ir en busca de mujerzuelas antes de quedarse en el barco pasando tiempo con su morenaza.

**Sanji:** De eso nada Robin-chan, me quedare aquí contigo...-

**Robin:** _*sonríe*_ estas seguro ?..-

**Sanji:** Segurísimo...-_ decía tirando la colilla del cigarro al piso para luego pisarlo con sus zapatos._

El rubio le dio unos toques finales al pastel de Nami para luego guardarlo en el refrigerador.

**Robin:** Un pastel de mandarinas para Nami, seguro le encantara...-

Era un idiota. Le había hecho un pastel a Nami y no a Robin! Se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear para encarar a la morena.

**Sanji:** Robin-chan..._-decía mirando al suelo_

**Robin:** No tienes un pastel para mí? No importa, no hay problema alguno..._-decía sonriendo_

**Sanji:** Robin-Chwan eres tan perfecta, hermosa y comprensiva, ya mismo te preparare uno, de café si quieres y perdóname por favor aun no me acostumbro a.._.-paro en seco otra vez sintiéndose el ser más miserable de este y todos los planetas_

**Robin:** No te acostumbras a mi presencia_...-decía completando la frase._

Se merecía ganar el premio al idiota del siglo.

Acaso no pensaba lo que hacía o decía? Ella lo sabía y veía todo.

Una nube gris pareció posarse sobre la cabeza del rubio.

* * *

Te puedes apurar Zoro!._.-gritaba exasperada la pelinaranja_

**Zoro:** Lo haría si no estuviera cargando con 30 bolsas y paquetes!._.-decía con dientes de tiburón_

**Nami:** No seas exagerado solo son 25 y con este 26! Se lo comprare a Robin._..- decía señalando a una vidriera_

El peliverde miro de reojo un vestido que se encontraba al final de la vidriera. Era purpura de gran escote en v, muy corto y ajustado para el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, trago en seco al imaginársela en ese minúsculo vestido. Le quedaría bien, de eso no había duda, y que muchos hombres incluido el ero-Cook babearían por ella, de eso tampoco había duda.

**Nami:** A pesar de que Robin me abandonó en nuestras compras, le regalare ese vestido ! Además está en rebaja y lo lograre que me lo rebajen aun más._.-decía con ojos de berris_

**Zoro:** Desde cuando tu tan amable ?..-

**Nami:** Desde que me dio esto..-decía estirando ambas manos repletas de pulseras y anillos que le había regalado la morena apenas entro a la tripulación, joyas con las que había comprado a su nakama de melena anaranjada.

La chica tiro a Zoro del brazo haciéndolo entrar al local junto con ella.

* * *

Luego de que Sanji se disculpara por enésima vez con la morena por sus acciones, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a charlar y beber café.

El rubio se la estaba pasando genial, Robin era tan interesante eso que no conocía ni un tercio de su vida, pero lo era igual. Era tan hermosa a los ojos del rubio, tan sexy y siempre tan educada e inteligente.

**Robin:** Te estás aburriendo Cook-san ?..-

**Sanji:** Para nada Robin-Chwan es un honor estar en tu compañía..-

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu.. Quieres jugar al ajedrez ?..-

**Sanji:** Si tu quieres madam..-

* * *

**Zoro:** Eres una bruja, no hacía falta asustar así al pobre tipo.._-decía señalando a un tipo bajito, gordo y calvo con un color grisáceo evidentemente por descargas eléctricas_

**Nami:** Todo sea por los berris..Me lo bajo a la mitad ..-

**Zoro**: Das miedo..-

**Nami:** Si, pero doy más miedo si llegas a tirar algunos de mis paquetes ! Toma.._-decía poniendo otro paquete mas_

El peliverde tan solo pudiera cambiar este momento, en vez de ir tras Nami con muchos paquetes el preferiría ir con el doble de paquetes solo que atrás de Robin.

Pero pensándolo bien la morena jamás haría o seria igual que Nami y por eso le gustaba tanto .

Era sexy, atractiva y misteriosa, la combinación perfecta, era la mujer perfecta, y por eso mismo ella jamas podría estar con un tipo como el. Pero.. ¿que diablos hacia pensando en eso ?

* * *

Jaque mate..._-decía la morena extendiendo su sonrisa ganadora..-_

**Sanji:** Valla Robin-Chwan ganaste.._-decía con media sonrisa_

**Robin:** Hey, no apostamos nada_..-dijo pensativa_

**Sanji:** Lamento decirte Robin-Chwan que yo no tengo dinero, tengo cinco berris si quieres te los doy.._-decía metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su saco_

**Robin:** No, no quiero berris,..Mmm...dame tu saco.._-decía con una ligera sonrisa_

**Sanji**: Mi saco?.._-decía al tiempo que se lo sacaba con cara de confundido_

**Robin:** Así es, jugaremos por prendas de ropa, como yo gane, te pido que me des tu saco.._.-decía con mirada picara_

**Sanji:** Eso quiere decir que si yo gano, puedo pedirte que te saques tu ropa _*la morena asintió*_ acepto Robin-Chwan._.-decía con ojos de corazones, mientras su mente pervertida entraba en acción._

* * *

**Nami:** Bien, terminamos Zoro, volvamos al barco.._-decía poniendo siete paquetes más en los brazos del espadachín_

**Zoro:** Ya era hora no crees bruja?.._-decía asomándose por sobre la montaña de paquetes_

**Nami:** A quien llamaste bruja?!.._.-decía con dientes de tiburón_

* * *

**Robin:** Dame tus pantalones Sanji._.-decía ahogando una carcajada_

El rubio obedeció y se los dio.

**Robin:** Creo que terminamos, ya que no tengo ninguna prenda más que pedirte_..-decía mirando al rubio en calzones blancos_

**Sanji:** Oi Robin-Chwan, yo no gane ni una sola vez, eso no es justo._.-decía haciendo un ligero puchero que a Robin le causo gracia_

La morena guardo el tablero y las fichas correspondientes en una cajita, tomo de su silla la ropa de Sanji y se acerco a este.

**Robin:** Creo que debes practicar mucho Cook san_..-decía dejando la ropa a su lado_

**Sanji:** Así es..-decía intentando no parecer nervioso, es que tener a semejante mujer tan cerca lo hacia sentir como un niño tonto.

**Robin:** Fue divertido jugar contigo, gracias por hacerme compañía.._-decía pasando su mano por lo abdominales del rubio, para luego depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla_

El rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su interior.

La morena sonrió y salió de allí.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san!._.-decía con sorpresa_

**Zoro:** Mujer.._-decía a modo de saludo_

**Robin:** Como estuvo tu día?

**Zoro:** Si cargar con 50 paquetes persiguiendo a la bruja de Nami es algo bueno, entonces la pase muy bien._.-decía con el ceño fruncido_

**Robin**: Fufufufufufu.._-y se fue de allí_

**Sanji:** Espera Robin-Chwan!.._*decía con su ropa en mano excepto el pantalón que se había puesto recién_* Quítate marimo..-

El peliverde los contemplo en silencio.

¿Que hacia Sanji y Robin SOLOS en el barco?

¿Que hacían los dos JUNTOS en la cocina?

Miro hacia la mesa, donde las sillas alrededor estaban desacomodadas. Automáticamente frunció el ceño.

Esperen..¿QUE HACIAN ROBIN SALIENDO SONRIENTE DE LA COCINA, SIENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UN SANJI SEMIDESNUDO?

Ero-Cook..-susurro antes de salir corriendo por donde sus Nakamas habían ido.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Hola Nakamas! Gracias por los reviews! Dejen mas, ah y las fans del ZoRo perdónenme pero este capi era necesario, gracias por leerme.._**

**_Saludos Nakamas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Esa mujer va a ser mia.**

Apretó los dientes con ira, dejo sus espadas a un lado y se lanzo con rudeza a su hamaca.

Puso ambas manos atrás de su nuca. Frunció el ceño al recordar todo lo que había escuchado.

_**-Flashback-**_

Zoro salió corriendo por donde Robin y Sanji habían salido anteriormente.

**Sanji:** Espera Robin-chwaan!

Robin espero al rubio en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Nami.

La morena lo invito a pasar, mientras cierto peliverde posaba su oreja sobre la puerta.

**Sanji:** Robin-Chwan! Me encanto pasar el día con vos, a solas en el barco y lo que más me gusto fue jugar con vos...-

Zoro trago saliva; ¿Jugar? A que se refería con eso.

**Robin:** Fufufufu si fue muy divertido Cook-san, pero deberías practicar más

**Sanji:** Lo hare, pero si vos me ayudas a practicar, y volverme un mejor jugador

**Robin:** Si eso quieres, en las noches me la paso leyendo, en vez de eso podemos jugar...

Zoro quería partir la puerta en dos. ¿JUGAR EN LA NOCHE? ¿PRACTICAR CON ELLA? ¿PRACTICAR QUE? ¿POSES DE KAMASUTRA? la cabeza cubierta de pelos verdes estaba empezando a descontrolarse.

**Sanji:** Oi Robin-chwaaan! _*ojos de corazón*_ pasar noches con Robin-chan, esto debe ser un sueño.._.- decía mientras un hilo de sangre se asomaba por su nariz_

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu Buenas noches Cook-san.._.- decía al tiempo en el que se acercaba a la puerta_

Zoro salió corriendo a la cocina justo antes de que Robin abra la puerta.

**Sanji:** Buenas noches Robin-chan _*toma su mano y la besa*_ eres la mejor jugando al ajedrez

Por supuesto el peliverde no escuchó esto último y por eso mismo ahora se encontraba pensando hipótesis de lo mas locas sobre que había pasado con el pervertido cocinero y la hermosa morena.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

* * *

Habían tenido sexo?

Zoro frunció aun más el ceño.

Y si no era eso que era ?

Si mal no recordaba cuando el llego ellos se encontraban en la cocina a solas, con tazas de café frio, las sillas desacomodadas, Sanji a medio vestir y después Robin lo invita a que pase a su habitación.. ¿Desde cuándo ELLA tenía tanta confianza con el cocinero pervertido !? Eso solo tenía una explicación: HABIAN TENIDO SEXO EN LA COCINA.

A la mierda el ero-Cook a la mierda Robin..- decía el espadachín al tiempo en que se ponía de costado para dormir al igual que los demás hombres de la tripulación, pero el sabia que esta noche se la iba a pasar pensando en lo que habían hecho el 'cejitas' y SU 'mujer' y si, ella era suya, aunque esta no lo sepa, aun.

* * *

No podía pedir más; estaba solo, en el barco, en una isla tropical, a orillas de una hermosa playa.

El peliverde se desperezo ruidosamente y miro a su alrededor, se metió al interior del Merry, para después salir solo con unos pantaloncillos.

Al mar se ha dicho..-_se dijo a si mismo mientras bajaba del barc_o

Hola kenshi-san..-

Aaaah !.._-Zoro dio un pequeño salto de la impresión._

**Zoro:** Que haces aquí !?..-_pregunto exasperado_

**Robin:** Leo un libro.._-dijo tranquilamente_

Zoro pasó su mirada por un enorme libro que Robin tenía en manos, pero percibió algo que antes no había apreciado.. ELLA ESTABA EN BIKINI !

**Robin:** Sucede algo ?..-

**Zoro:** N-nada..- el peliverde se dio la vuelta apartando cualquier pensamiento lujurioso con la morena.

La miro de reojo.. ¿Como había podido tener sexo con EL ERO-COOK !?

Ella tan hermosa, sexy e inteligente teniendo sexo con Sanji !?

Se metió al mar totalmente enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia aproximadamente 1 hora que el espadachín se había metido al mar

La morena lo observaba a lo lejos, se veía tan sexy que ella no se podría negar tal visión, sería un pecado.

Robin vio como Zoro se venía acercando a toda velocidad. Automáticamente saco el libro y se dispuso a hacer 'como' que leía.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san!.._-decía con falsa sorpresa_

**Zoro:** Mujer.._-dijo sin mas mientras agarraba una toalla_

El peliverde primero seco su cabello verde, dejándolo totalmente alborotado, luego paso lentamente la toalla por sus marcados músculos y abdominales; Robin se relamió los labios, es que tener a ese hombre semi mojado con el cabello alborotado y con esos pantaloncillos que por el agua le marcaban absolutamente todo.

Zoro la observo de reojo mientras se recostaba en la arena.

¿No se aburría leyendo tanto?

¿No le hacía calor ahí?

¿No deseaba meterse al mar?

¿Y los demás donde estaban?

**Zoro:** Oi mujer _*la aludida lo miro*_ y donde están los demás?..-

**Robin**: De paseo por la isla, es una isla tropical donde su mayor atracción es el carnaval, todos quisieron ir por motivos propios, pero yo no tenía ganas, simplemente esta isla no me atrae.

El peliverde solo asintió.

El la volvió a mirar, leía con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el sudor corría por su frente y se metía a la parte superior de su bikini, Zoro se relamió los labios.

**Zoro:** no quieres meterte al mar?.._-apenas termino de hablar se arrepintió de lo que dijo_

**Robin:** _*sonríe*_ Sabes que no puedo..-

**Zoro:** Lo sé, pero si quieres yo podría..Ayudarte..-_lo dijo en forma de susurro_

**Robin:** Porque?..-

**Zoro:** Porque qué?..-_pregunto confundido_

**Robin:** Porque quieres que me meta al mar..-

**Zoro:** Tsk, porque hace calor, pero si no quieres allá vos.._-dijo mientras se levantaba_

**Robin:** Fufufufufufu, vamos kenshi-san?..-_decía al tiempo en que se quitaba el pareo y a Zoro se le caía la mandíbula._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La morena se metió al mar hasta donde el agua le llegaba a las rodillas.

Zoro la observo unos segundos, ella le sonrió y el sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo rápidamente en brazos y corrió mar adentro.

Robin solo sonreía, mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Zoro que por algún motivo le era agradable.

La morena sintió como él la iba bajando lentamente, primero el agua le llegaba hasta la cadera y ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello!

Robin: Kenshi-san!..-_dijo en un tono un llamativo en ella._

Zoro: No te preocupes.._-decía al tiempo en que la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de este_.

Zoro se sentía como decirlo?..mm estúpido.

Se perdía en los ojos de la morena, esos zafiros más azules que el mar mismo, y ahora la tenía ahí, con todo su cuerpo mojado, sus senos apretándose a su pecho, su femineidad tan cerca de su miembro.. Iba a estallar.

Y él solo pensamiento de saber que ella había tenido sexo con Sanji, le hacía dar ganas de besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo.

Robin se sentía muy bien, demasiado en realidad, estaba en el mar, con unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban y la protegían, y cada vez que miraba esos ojos tan profundos del espadachín le daba ganas de derretirse ahí mismo.

**Zoro:** Vamos al fondo del mar?..-_pregunto sin mas_

Robin lo miro unos segundos.

**Robin:** Prométeme no soltarme._.-dijo con una ligera sonrisa_

**Zoro:** Lo prometo.._-dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla de costado_

Como si de dos niños se tratara, inhalaron todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y se hundieron en el enorme mar.

Robin se sentía débil, obviamente, pero a la vez protegida, el no la soltaba ni un segundo ni menos la alejaba de sí.

Zoro por su parte tenía enormes deseos de besarla, si besarla bajo el agua.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Robin corto el futuro beso.

Le pellizco un poquito el brazo indicándole que ya no aguantaba más.

El peliverde empezó a subir a la superficie aun teniendo a Robin pegada a su cuerpo. La volvió a tomar en brazos y así la llevo hasta la orilla sin que ninguno dijera palabra alguna.

**Robin:** Gracias kenshi-san..-_soltó de golpe_

**Zoro**: No hay de qué mujer..-_dijo mirándola por primera vez directamente a los ojos_

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que unos gritos de una navegante y unos alaridos de un capitán los sacaron de ese pequeño momento de 'conexión'

**Luffy:** Ya dije que lo siento Nami!..-gritaba un moreno lleno de moretones

**Nami:** Con un 'lo siento' no me vas a devolver todo el dinero que gaste gracias a TUS destrozos!..-_decía con dientes de tiburón_

**Robin:** Todo está bien kouka-san ?..-_preguntaba en tono de burla_

**Nami:** Tsk *lo empuja a Luffy* este imbécil haciendo destrozos de nuevo..-

**Robin:** Fufufufu yo opino que es muy divertido nuestro senchou-san..-

**Nami:** Eso lo dices porque no tuviste que pagar lo que yo, mis amados berries .._-decía con pequeñas lagrimillas_

ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...-_un remolino negro y amarillo apareció de repente revoloteando alrededor de la morena_

**Robin:** Hola Cook-san!.._-decía regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, Zoro bufo fastidiado._

**Sanji:** Ooooooooh Robin-chwaaaan!..-decía derritiéndose literalmente...-quieres que te prepare un refresco? Haber estado todo el día al lado de esa alga parlante ha de ser horrible no?..-decía mientras iban al interior del Merry

Zoro no presto ni la más mínima atención al insulto del cocinero, puso mas atención al brazo de Sanji que rodeaba la cintura de Robin mientras subían al barco, automáticamente frunció el ceño.

Aquella mujer era hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa y muy sexy, casi pierde todo su autocontrol con tan solo tenerla unos minutos cerca; aquella mujer lo volvía loco, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir un tonto. Aun cavia la posibilidad de que ella haya tenido sexo con Sanji, y eso le desagradaba en lo absoluto al peliverde, esa mujer ya no podía ser suya porque ya era de Sanji ya había estado con el rubio...y eso le daba más ganas de convertirla en su mujer, tenerla debajo de él implorando a que siga, gimiendo y gritando al tiempo en que le susurraba 'Kenshi-san', ese era su sueño, su 'fantasía sexual' por ahora, porque cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Zoro es imposible sacarlo.

'Esa mujer va a ser mía'..-se dijo así mismo como si estuviera sellando una promesa.

Que iba a ser suya era un hecho, pero como iba a conseguir eso ? JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES se le ocurriria ir a decirle que la amaba y esas cursilerias, además el hacia tiempo que ya se habia despojado de sus sentimientos sobre relaciones, para convertirse en el mejor espadachin sin interrupciones. Pero Robin... era tan tan.. inexplicable, lo volvia loco pero no por eso el dejaba de desconfiar de ella, tal vez tendria que esperar un poco para que esa desconfianza se disuelva y haci por fin poder 'acercarse' mas a la morena, claro esa era su expectativa, pero ni el ni el resto de los mugiwaras conocian aun a la verdadera Robin a la niña de ocho años que ya tenia una recompenza por su cabeza.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, estos primeros capitulos son para explicar mas o menos que sienten ellos, pero al parecer aun no es nada fuerte ya que segun mi historia Robin lleva 2 semanas dentro de la tripulacion. Bueno gracias por los reviews y gracias por leerme ! Dejen nas ! Saludos Nakamas !_**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: 'Sucedio en Water Seven'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: "Sucedio en Water Seven"**

La gran fiesta que el capitán había montado en Water Seven luego de su regreso triunfal de Ennies Lobby habia sido increíble !

Gigantes, Nakamas de Franky, Franky, los de la Galley-la, y todos los ciudadanos habían asistido a dicha fiesta.

Y entre la multitud de cuerpos desparramados por el suelo, y algún que otro tipo borracho hablando solo o haciendo boberias la vio a ella, a Robin.

La vio a metros de él, bebiendo sake mientras Nami dormía desparramada en la mesa con una copa en la mano.

Era hermosa. Y tan solo el hecho de pensar en eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

No supo bien en que momento, pero ahora ella se acercaba a el con una botella en mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenshi-san.-_.dijo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa_

Zoro no dijo nada solo observo como la morena se sentaba a su lado.

**Robin:** Ah sido sin duda la mejor fiesta de mi vida entera..

**Zoro:** Así es Luffy, siempre busca cualquier excusa para montar una fiesta, pero sin dudas esta fue la mejor hasta el momento

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bebiendo y contemplando a la nada.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san.._*el peliverde la miro*_ se que ya se los había dicho pero aun así, gracias..-

**Zoro:** No me agradezcas, seguí las ordenes de mi capitán._.- al contrario de que esto le molestara a Robin le dio gracia y ganas de seguir hablando._

**Robin:** Solo por eso ? ..-

**Zoro: **_*arqueo una ceja*_ A donde quieres llegar ?

**Robin:** Fufufufu .. ¿Me consideras tu Nakama ?.._-el peliverde tenso los músculos_

**Zoro:** Estamos en la misma tripulación, así que si..-

**Robin:** Quiero que me lo digas..-

El espadachín no dijo nada, la morena siguió insistiendo.

**Robin:** ¿ Aún desconfías de mi ? ¿Me consideras verdaderamente tu Nakama ?

Esa pregunta dio en el clavo.

Tenia en su mente el momento exacto donde esas dudas empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Recordó exactamente esa charla que habían tenido sobre el tejado.

**_Flashback -_**

_"Robin: No voy a volver nunca mas a la banda, separaremos nuestros caminos aqui, en esta ciudad_

_**Sanji:** ¿Que estas diciendo Robin-chan? Ah ya veo es por lo del periódico ¿verdad? No tienes que hacerte problema por eso, ninguno nos lo hemos creído, es normal que le echen la culpa a los piratas_

_**Robin:** Si, siento haberlos incriminado en esto. Anoche la que invadió la casa del alcalde era sin lugar a dudas, yo._

_**Chopper:** No puede ser.._

_**Robin:** Dentro de mi, existe una oscuridad que ninguno de ustedes conocen, la oscuridad que algún día los destruirá. En un principio iba a echarme la culpa de todo y huir, pero la situación se a complicado_

_**Sanji:** ¡Robin-chan no entiendo lo que estas diciendo! ¿que ocurre?_

_**Chopper:** ¡Robin vuelve con nosotros!_

_**Robin:** Ah sido una corta compañía pero desde hoy nunca nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por tratarme tan bien hasta ahora. Adiós._

_No, no Sanji no podía permitir eso._

_**Sanji:** Espera..espera..no puedo aceptar esto..-decía tirándose al agua para tratar de llegar al otro lado donde la morena se encontraba_

_DEJA DE BROMEAR! ESPERA ROBIN-CHAN! ROBIN-CHAN! ESPERA ROBIN-CHAN!...-decía gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como la morena cada vez se alejaba mas._

_Chopper estaba al borde de las lagrimas ¿que diablos sucedía?_

_¡ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!..-grito el reno con toda su fuerza_

_**Chopper:** La hemos perdido_

_**Sanji:** Si. Chopper..._

_**Chopper:** Mmm?_

_**Sanji:** Ve con Luffy y los otros y dile lo que paso aquí. No olvides ni una palabra._

_**Chopper:** ¿Y tu?_

_**Sanji:** Tengo que hacer otras cosas. No te preocupes, estaré bien"_

_.-.-._

_El reno termino de recordar lo sucedido, y tal como le dijo el rubio contó todo con lujo de detalles._

_¿¡DIJO ROBIN ESO DE VERDAD?!..-grito desesperado el moreno_

_El reno solo asintió._

_Zoro cerro sus ojos para mantener la calma. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASABA CON ESA MUJER?! ¡¿PORQUE ERA TAN ENIGMÁTICA?! ¡¿QUE ESCONDÍA?!. Quería gritar exasperado, no podía creer lo que sucedía, justo ahora que le había tomado cariño a la morena, bah, en realidad le gustaba, le encantaba y pasaba esto. Siempre supo que nada bueno saldría de esta situación, pero nunca pensó que seria tan grave, mas bien ni siquiera entendía de que se trataba. Su desconfianza nunca fue en vano, siempre supo que ella no era de fiar._

_**Zoro:** Estábamos preparados..-soltó de repente y desvaino una Katana..-Robin, quien una vez fue nuestra enemiga, le permitimos que entrara en el barco. No debería dejarnos por miedo después de tanto tiempo..._

_Si, tenia que borrar todo rastro de afecto, o atracción que alguna vez había tenido por ella._

_**Zoro:** ¿No es momento de que aclaremos esto?..Si esa mujer es en realidad nuestra enemiga o nuestra Nakama._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. Zoro siguió hablando.._

_"Pero la situación se ha complicado. Desde ahora...no nos volveremos a ver".. Si recuerdo bien, Robin dijo eso, ¿correcto Chopper?..-el reno asintió..-Mientras que no la veamos a partir de hoy parece como si estuviera diciendo algo que empeorara las cosas antes de que el día acabe...Si quieren hacer algo aun peor en esta ciudad, habiendo ya este caos después del intento de asesinato del alcalde, solo hay una manera.._

_Tener exito en el asesinato del alcalde esta vez..-completo Nami_

_**Zoro:** Pero ahora que sabemos que nos han inculpado a nosotros, esto puede ser una trampa para llevarnos a la escena del crimen._

_**Chopper:** ¿Una trampa?_

_**Zoro:** Si estamos cerca de donde se lleve a cabo el asesinato, seremos definitivamente a quien echaran la culpa._

_**Nami:** Hey! Lo dices como si ella fuera nuestra enemiga!_

_**Zoro:** Solo digo que es posible. NO me eh inclinado hacia ninguno de los dos bandos. Aunque lo crea o dude, si me inclino hacia alguno de los dos bandos..mi tiempo de reacción disminuirá...si mi corazón piensa lo contrario a lo que yo eliga._

_Mente fría, eso era lo que necesitaba para entender la situación. Ella ahora era mitad enemiga, mitad nakama. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que era ella, pero algo dentro del corazón del peliverde le decía que no desconfié tanto que había algo mas, pero su mente hablaba y le decía que no confié, que este preparado, que aleje sus sentimientos que día a día iban creciendo hacia ella, porque había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que ella fuera su enemiga, por eso quería aclarar esto cuanto antes, no podía con esta duda; su corazón le decia una cosa y su mente otra, pero él elegiría confiar plenamente en su mente._

**_-Fin flashback-_**

**Robin:** ¿sucede algo kenshi-san ?..-_ dijo notando que aún no habia contestado nada._

**Zoro:** Nada..- _dijo secamente luego de volver al presente._

Debía admitirlo, aquello lo atormentaba un poco, había desconfiado hasta el cansancio de ella y al final ella se estaba sacrificando por la banda entera. ¿Pero como iba a suponer eso ? En realidad dentro de su corazón sabia que ella no lo hacia por gusto, pero aún así estaba el miedo de que se fuera, y los traicionara.

**Zoro:** Eres mi nakama, si desconfió de mis propios nakamas.. debería desconfiar hasta de mi sombra.. ¿no crees ?.._-dijo contestando la pregunta que anteriormente ella le había hecho._

La morena sonrió de lado.

Ella se sentó cómodamente recargando su espalda contra una pared, mientras el hacía lo mismo al tiempo en que empinaba una botella en su boca.

¿Quien eres Zoro ?..._- se pregunto así misma Robin. El era tan cerrado, discreto, inmutable, a veces muy parecido a ella, pero se notaba que estaba lleno de sentimientos que ella tenia curiosidad por descubrir._

¿Quien eres Robin ?._.- pensó al tiempo en que la miraba de reojo._

Una mujer llena de sentimientos y misterios por descubrir..- _se contesto el mismo la pregunta._

Los recuerdos lo volvieron a invadir.

**_Flashback-_**

_Bufo por enésima vez. El peliverde se encontraba atrapado, boca abajo en una chimenea luego de que el tal hombre-leopardo lo lanzo por los aires al igual que a Luffy._

_Debía__ salir de allí. Por Robin. Debía luchar contra todo, y todos, por Robin. Debía conocer que es lo que ella les ocultaba. ¿Por que hacia esto? ¿Realmente los habia usado todo este tiempo para luego irse y hacer todo lo necesario para cumplir ese deseo del que ella no decia que era pero que no lo podria cumplir a su lado?_

_Fueron hasta la mansión Galley-La para que ella les dijera solo eso. Ni el ni los demas se tragaban esa excusa del porque se iba, pero aun asi no podia dejear de desconfiar. Odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre._

_Le molestaba que fuera tan enigmática, pero eso mismo había sido lo que tiempo atras le habia encantado de ella._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Zoro:** ¿Asi que Nico Robin se ha sacrificado por nosotros?..-dijo para confirmar lo que había escuchado_

_**Nami:** Asi es_

_Habia desconfiado de ella hasta el cansancio, y ahora se enteraba que todo lo había hecho para salvarlos de esa tal 'Buster Call'_

_**Zoro:** Y ahora que hacemos capitán?_

_**Luffy:** No hay nada que pensar al respecto, conseguiremos un barco y los perseguiremos!_

_**Zoro:** No hay otra manera.._

_**Luffy:** VAMOS A RESCATAR A ROBIN!..-_

_Eso fue como un abrazo al alma para Zoro. Debían ir, sin vacilar, ni nada. No importaba si se la estaban llevando al mismísimo infierno, ellos debían ir, ella estaba dando su vida por la de ellos._

_Como por arte de magia sus sentimientos hacia ella volvieron a resurgir. Y eso estaba mal. El no había confiado ciegamete en ella como lo hacían Nami o Chopper, el había preferido dudar hasta el ultimo momento._

_Te salvare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, Nico Robin..-penso._

**_Fin flashback-_**

El unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos cantar, y de vez en cuando algun que otro balbuceo de la gente semidormirda.

Los parpados le pesaban, miro a su lado para ver al peliverde con la mirada en cielo, aun bebiendo.

**Robin**: Kenshi-san.. creo que me voy a dormir..-

El peliverde no dijo nada.

La morena estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintio como Zoro la sujetaba de la muñeca y la atraia hacia el.

**Robin**: ¿Que pasa ?..- pregunto sorprendida. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

_¡QUIERO VIVIR ! LLEVENME OTRA VEZ AL MAR A SU LADO!..-_ ese recuerdo golpeo la mente de zoro.

**Zoro**: Cuando dijiste que querías vivir supe que ya no había nada que me detuviera para ir a rescatarte al igual que los demás. Supe cuan grandes y verdaderas eran tus ganas de vivir..-

Robin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No dijo nada, lo dejo continuar.

**Zoro**: Mereces vivir, vivir libre y feliz. Ser pirata es ser libre, vivir tus sueños es felicidad. Eso es lo único que tienes que pensar. Cumplir tus metas, sentirás una gran satisfacción cuando lo hagas.. en fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que yo tengo todo eso, sueños, soy pirata y tengo metas y para cumplirlas nada se debe interponer en mi camino, y aunque lo hagan derrotaría a cualquier obstáculo, menos al amor.

La arqueóloga cerro sus ojos tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar.

**Zoro**: En resumen, si tuviera la oportunidad de poder amar sin interrupciones, de poder estar junto a una mujer y futuramente formar una familia, sin dudas te eligiria a vos. Pero por desgracia no puedo, tengo una promesa que cumplir y hasta que no la cumpla no puedo pensar en amoríos ni nada de eso, cuando la cumpla puede ser que si, pero ya va a ser demasiado tiempo, y aunque me correspondieras, no mereces esperarme tanto.

**Robin**: Entiendo todo lo que dices. Yo también tengo una meta, pero aun así, puedo permitirme estar con alguien. Y si me lo preguntas, estoy segura que en un futuro te correspondería-

**Zoro**: *_sonrio de lado_* Es bueno saberlo. Robin, te metiste sin permiso alguno bajo mi piel, como nadie. Invadiste mi corazón y sacaste a flote sentimientos y reacciones que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Pase de desconfiar, a desearte y de seguir así voy a empezar a amarte, y no quiero. Alejate de mi. Pero antes, déjame apaciguar estos deseos antes de que explote..-

El peliverde la tomo con ambas manos por la cintura y la atrajo a el hasta que esta callo encima. La beso con tanta fogosidad y pasión que parecía irreal. Se notaba lo mucho que habia estado esperando esto, se notaba por la forma desesperada en que se apoderaba de los labios de ella.

Robin se limito a corresponder y disfrutar la pasion que la abordaba de repente.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

**Zoro**: *_se compuso y la alejo suavemente de su cuerpo_* Buenas noches mujer..- dijo como si nada

**Robin**:_ *se puso de pie*_ Buenas noches kenshi-san..- _dijo con la misma simpleza._

El espadachin observo la espalda de esta hasta que se perdio entre la multitud de cuerpos desparramados.

Robin...- _susurro antes de quedarse dormido_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La morena iba camino a la posada que le habian dado los de la Galley-la para vivir alli en lo qe se cargaba el Log pose.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego a la posada.

Abrio la puerta con una de las copias de la llave que le habian asignado, y lo primero que vio fue una figura masculina, vestida de negro.

**Robin**: Cook-san.._- dijo casi en un susurr_o

**Sanji**: Robin-chan ! Te prepare café, sabia que vendrias pronto ya que te vi hablando con el marimo y no creo que el sea una buena compañía ..-_dijo en tono burlón._

**Robin**: *¿cuánto_ había visto_?- pensó para si* Am si, donde esta ese cafe que ya lo estoy deseando ?.._- dijo tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace minutos atrás._

**Sanji**: Ya mismo Robin-chwaaaaan !._.- decía con ojos de corazones._

Esta noche seria eterna para la morena, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño luego de lo que le dijo. En su vida muchos hombres se le habían declarado, pero Zoro se declaro y a la vez le dio a entender que lo suyo seria imposible. Era una lastima, aquel hombre era increíble, y ella lo quería conocer aún más, pero se alejaría tal y como se lo pidió el.

Volvió a la realidad al ver una taza de café humeante frente a sus ojos y a su lado al rubio mirándola con una sonrisa de idiota.

**Sanji**: Robin-chan, de verdad me alegro muchísimo que estés con nosotros de vuelta..

Ella solo le sonrió y el empezó a hacer un ridículo baile . La morena no pudo evitar reír.

**_Continuara_...**

* * *

_**NAKAMAAAAS ! Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este cap ZoRo.**_

_**Como verán los anteriores capítulos tuvieron algo de humor, pero este fue mas romanticon.**_

_**Por supuesto que habrá lemmon, quiero que mi fic tenga reacciones mezcladas, habrá amor, humor, tal vez algo de drama y por supuesto la intriga sobre que pasara con este triangulo amoroso. Espero que sepan entender las razones de Zoro para hacer esto, pero ya las veremos mas a fondo. ¿Que pasara entre Sanji y Robin ? ¿Zoro y Robin se podrán mantener alejados el uno del otro ? Y Robin.. ¿Que piensa de ellos ?. Descubranlo en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas ! Gracias por leer, mil perdones por la tardanza, y saludos Nakamas !.**_


End file.
